inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamino Kageto
Yamino Kageto (闇野カゲト, Shadow Cimmerian), whom his friends call him Shadow '(シャドウ) is a student who transferred to Raimon in order to join its soccer club after his own school was destroyed by Aliea Gakuen. He's a forward for Raimon and also the Dark Emperors. He also was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven *"A soldier born out of darkness. His power is overwhelming."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form) *''"A soldier born out of darkness. The darkness has grown deeper..."'' Appearance B)]] He has a spiky grey hair, and pure black eyes. He has a gloomy or serious expression on him all the time. Personality He is mostly quiet and calm, and rarely talks unless he has to. At first he joined Raimon because he loves strong players but he really loves soccer deep inside. Plot Season 2 Shadow transferred to Raimon during the invasion of the Aliea Academy. Because the members of Raimon Eleven already left in the Inazuma Caravan, Shadow was left behind. Because of this, he went training with Sugimori Takeshi to perfect his hissatsu technique, Dark Tornado. Later, Endou Mamoru and the others returned to Inazuma Town and met Shadow. He stayed behind when the others left again as his shoot wasn't quite ready. After the destruction of Aliea Academy, Endou and the others returned back to Raimon only to find out that the other members, including him, Nishigaki and Sugimori, turned to the Aliea Metiorite but came back after seeing Endou's God Hand. Season 3 Three months later, Shadow was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Japan B but failed the match. In Episode 68, he is shown that he could sense dark aura from people like Midorikawa Ryuuji. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI and return to Raimon, they moved to graduation, and Shadow also graduated. It was also shown that he along with kurimatsu and Shourinji was part of the raimon gymnastic club. In the last episode, Shadow plays along with Raimon in their graduation match. he has evolved Dark Tornado to ''True, ''but was blocked by Endou, who used Shin Ijigen The Hand. Stats Inazuma Eleven (game) '''At Lvl. 99 *Kick: 60 *Body: 75 *Control: 69 *Guard: 74 *Speed: 63 *Stamina: 60 *Guts: 64 Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'DF Kagenui' *'SH Dark Tornado' *'DF Doppleganger' *'SH Death Zone' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Dark Tornado' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Kagenui' *'SH Wolf Legend' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors Form) *'SK Chouwaza!' *'DF Kagenui' *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Card Buster' *'DF Demon Cut' *'SH Dark Phoenix' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Dark Emperors Form) *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SH Dark Tornado' *'DF Kagenui' *'SH Death Zone 2' Inazuma Eleven Go *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'GK Kage Tsukami' Trivia *'Yami' means darkness, a pun to his personality and his move Dark Tornado, and 'Kage' means Shadow which was probably due to his nickname. So Yamino Kageto could mean "The dark of Shadow" it can also means "Dark field of Shadow". *Also, in the eng dub, Shadow has become his real name. *With Endou, Tenma, Tachimukai, Sangoku, Shinsuke and Rococo, Shadow is the only character with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon: 21 (officially) and 17). *He shares the same seiyuu as Sangoku Taichi, Sasuke, Otaki Tono, and Gaura. *In the TCG, his team is "The Card". *His shirt number is 3, is meant to be for a defender but he is a forward. *Shadow somehow is an alternate version of Gouenji Shuuya: his face, his hair style, and his hissatsu. *He is the only member of Raimon who joined the team in Season 2 and stayed at Raimon (all others went back to their original teams). Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Midfielders Category:The Card Category:Extra Stars Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:Dummy Emperors